1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to child proof container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child proof storage housing wherein the same requires manual dexterity in the displacement and opening of a locking mechanism relative to the housing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Child proof containers have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,547 to Drumheller wherein reliance upon length of an individual's fingers to release a latch mechanism is provided, wherein the instant invention overcomes such deficiencies by requiring a two-handed manipulation of the locking mechanism of the organization preventing access relative the container's cavity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,808; 4,111,505; 4,008,934; and 4,715,628 are further examples of child resistant closure structures, wherein the instant invention overcomes deficiencies of the prior art by providing manual dexterity and two-handed operation in the opening and access within a storage housing and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.